Goodbye
by Anc7
Summary: Let me be the one to break it up so you dont have to make excuses. We dont need to find a setup where someone wins and someone loses, we just have to say our love was true and go our separate ways, so i'm telling you i love you one last time, then goodbye
1. Why?

Dislaimer: sadly, i dont own xmen.........

* * *

_6 months._

Today was Lance and Kitty's 6th "month-sary". Exactly 6 months ago, he and Kitty both confessed their undying love for each other. It was an extremely cheesy, sappy and sentimental day, but he would never forget that day. Ever.

Lance had everything planned out for that day. He even got one of those cute white teddy bears holding a heart up to give to Kitty. He knew she would love it.

He looked down at the bouquet of roses clutched tightly in his hand and started walking towards Kitty's locker. He knew she would be delighted to see that he didn't forget that special day.

"I hope Lance forgot about our 6th month-sary today."

Lance stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Kitty's voice just around the corner.

"Why? Didn't yah completely blow when he forgot last month?"

"I know. It's just that, well, I don't think that I feel the same way for Lance anymore like I used to. I mean, yeah, hanging out with him is fun and all but that's pretty much it."

Lance shut his eyes. This couldn't be happening.

"Wow, Kit. And ah thought that you would love Lance forevah and evah. But ah guess ah was wrong."

"What am I going to do, Rogue? I don't want to stay with Lance if I'm not completely in love with him, but I don't want to break things off with him. I mean, it will break his heart!"

Lance held back tears forming in his eyes.

"Ah don't know. But ah think that we should get going before we're late for class. Ah'll talk to yah again later."

"Okay. Bye, Rogue."

Lance turned and slowly walked away as the bell rang. He looked down again at the flowers in his hand and through it into the nearest trash can.

"Why?"

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

Well, how was it? please review. your reviews will decide their future. sorry if its really short.... 

month-sary --> monthly anniversary (sorry, i didnt know how else to put it!)


	2. Memory

_Stay away from her._

_Let her go, Alvers!_

_You're nothing but a hood!_

_It's just not the same anymore..._

Lance opened his eyes. Beads of sweat were running down his forehead. He looked at his clock on his bedside table.

2:00 am

_Shit._

Lance got out of bed and looked at the picture beside his clock. It was Kitty and him at the Sadie Hawkins Dance. It was the only picture he had of the two of them together. Looking at the picture reminded him of all the good times he and Kitty had together. He closed his eyes as let the memories run through his mind...

FLASHBACK

"Come on. Lance. Open your eyes!" Kitty pulled at the sleeve of his already ruined shirt.

"No. I agreed to come with you on this stupid Ferris wheel. But I never agreed to have to open my eyes."

"Please!"

"No. You know how much I hate staying off the ground. I mean, I'm getting sick just thinking of opening my eyes."

"Will you open your eyes if I pay for dinner tonight?"

"Nope."

"How about if I pay for the rest of the evening?"

"Naa."

"For a free wax for you car?"

"Sorry."

"For me?"

"Maybe."

"Lance!"

"Okay, okay!" He clutched Kitty's hand, took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Lance glanced at Kitty with a weird look on his face.

"Well? The view is incredible. Isn't it?" asked Kitty.

"Sorry, Kit. My standards have increased. Nothing else could seem beautiful now that I've seen you."

END OF FLASHBACK

Lance opened his eyes as the memory faded away. He picked up the picture and held it in his hand. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

well, that was the second chapter. sorry if the chapter was so short. sorry also if the story is really slow. reviews are always appreciated... TY! 


	3. Breakup

Disclaimer: Ido not own anything realted to x-evo. except for this fanfic....and the other one i made.

* * *

"Lance! Wait up!" Lance turned around to see Kitty running towards him with a big smile plastered across her face. 

_A big fake smile._

"Hey!" she said as reached him. "Are we still on for tonight?"

Lance nodded his head slowly.

"Well, okay then. I'll see you then." Kitty said as she walked turned her back and walked away.

Lance watched her walk away.

How could she do it? How could she pretend like that? How could she just go on and lie to herself about? How could she say that she loved him on minute and change her mind the next?

_Dammit._

So many emotions were running through him that moment. Anger. Sadness. Betrayal. Disappointment. Regret.

Lance hated this. He hated these feelings. He hated feeling weak. He hated Kitty for making him feel that way. But most of all, he hated himself. Hated himself for being a hood. For being what he was. For being Lance.

(that evening at some restaurant)

Lance watched Kitty as she finished her blueberry cheesecake.

"Kitty."

"Yes, Lance?" said Kitty. She put down her fork and looked at Lance.

"Well, um, I uh, have been thinking a lot lately. About you and me," Lance started. "And well I think that …"

"Yes, Lance?" Kitty looked at him with her big, blue, round eyes. "I'm listening."

This was it. It was now or never. Lance took a deep breath.

"I think that we should break up."

Kitty leaned back in her chair. The expression on her face was unreadable.

"I'm sorry, Kit. But I don't think I feel the same way for you like I used to. I'm sorry. But we can still be friends if you want to."

Kitty gave him a small smile.

"Of course we can."

And with that, Kitty got up from her chair with the same small smile on her face and walked out the door of the restaurant.

* * *

Sorry if you didnt like the way they broke up but thats the way i picture it. 

and, ITS NOT THE END YET!

please review!!!!!! ty!


	4. Hurt

Disclaimer: dont own x-men evolution...sorry...

* * *

Lance opened his eyes to see Pietro's face staring down at him. 

"Ugh." Lance pushed Pietro away. "What the hell are you doing in here? Get out of my room."

Pietro pulled out a chair and sat down in front of Lance's bed looking at him with intent eyes.

"So," Pietro started. "I heard that you broke up with the cat."

Lance rubbed his temples. He did not want to deal with this right now.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Were you the one who dumped her?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you totally over her?"

"Yes. I am."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." Lance was losing his patience.

"Are you 100 percent completely absolutely over Kitty?"

"Yes! Okay! Are you happy?!?!? Are you satisfied?!?!?! I dumped Kitty Pryde!!!! We are over!!! We are through!!!! We will never ever get back together again!!!!"

Pietro stared at Lance. He had never seen him like this before. Lance almost never lost his composure.

"Okaaaay. Cool! So I guess I'll be going now." And with that Pietro sped off.

Lance flopped back down on his bed. It was going to be a long day.

In Bayville High

Lance walked along the hallway of the hell they called 'school'. He watched as students walked past him. Whispering. Talking. Laughing. Shouting.

He passed by Kitty's locker to see her standing beside it while Pietro carelessly flirted with her. It hurt him to see that she was carelessly flirting back.

She seemed so unmoved by what had happened the day before. Unaffected. Insensitive. It was as if she didn't care that Lance was out of her life. She didn't care that she was dumped by the one she once 'loved'.

Lance stared at Pietro. He felt both anger and jealousy. Lance knew that Pietro was just gonna play around with her and once he had his fun, he would dump her. In the end, all Pietro would do was hurt Kitty.

Lance closed his eyes, clenched his fist and walked off. Who cared what Pietro did to Kitty? That wasn't his problem anymore. Kitty could take care of herself. Besides, if she could handle a guy like Lance, she could definitely handle Pietro.

Lance opened his locker and stared at the picture of Kitty he stuck there. Was he really that obsessed with her? He tore of the picture and threw it into the nearest trash can.

If she could get over him, he could get over her just as easily.

* * *

hehehe! sorry if you didnt like the chapter and sorry if it took so long for me to post it. i lost my inspiration somewhere along the middle of writing it....... 

btw, ITS NOT THE END YET, either.... i have something planned out if you still want to continue reading!

well, please review!!!!


	5. Erasure

Disclaimer: Dont own... :(

* * *

Lance sat down on the edge of his bed and opened a small box. He laid out its contents on the smooth surface of his bed. One by one, he picked them up and threw them into the trashcan. His eyes fell upon a small card the shape of a heart. The corners of his lips curved upward as he remembered the source of that card. 

_It was Valentines Day. Kitty's favorite time of the year._ (a/n: I don't know if Kitty's favorite day is valentines day, but in my story, it is)

Kitty got all hyped up about that day and just to make her happy, Lance had gone out of his way to get dinner reservations at one of the fanciest, most romantic and most expensive restaurant in Bayville. He had regretted this decision at first but changed his mind instantly when he saw how happy Kitty was.

That Valentines evening was unforgettable

FLASHBACK

"Lance, where are we going?" Kitty looked up at Lance. "We've been driving around for some time now."

"Don't worry about it." Lance smiled at Kitty. "You'll know soon enough. Besides, we're almost there."

"You had better not be bringing me to some 'monster truck rally' like the last time."

"Don't worry, this is no monster truck rally," Lance said as he turned as he turned at a corner.

They sat for a few minutes in a comfortable silence.

"Well," he said a after a few minutes. "We're here."

Kitty looked at where Lance had taken her.

"Omigod. Lance. Is this – is this…"

"Yes, this is Alain Ducasse at the Essex House."(a/n: in case you dont know, its a super-duper fancyFrenchrestaurant in New York.)

Kitty turned to Lance. Tears were filling her eyes.

"Oh, Lance! Thank you!" She threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug. "I've always wanted to go here!"

"I know you have." Lance smiled at her, took her hand and led her inside. He looked at Kitty as they entered through the giant, beautifully carved wooden door of the famous French restaurant.

She was stunningly gorgeous.

She was wearing a single strapped livery white evening gown which swayed gently with her every move. And the look on her face as she entered the restaurant was priceless. He'd give anything just to take a picture of her to keep.

A penguin-looking waiter led the two of them to their table and they took their seats on the open terrace.

"Lance, this place is just so beautiful," Kitty gushed. "Thank you so much for bringing me her!"

"Don't worry about it." He wouldn't mind doing this everyday if he could just see her happy face over and over again.

"Oh, and by the way, I have something for you." She pulled out a small envelope from her purse. "It's not much compared to this, so please don't get mad." She handed him the envelope.

Lance took it from her and opened it.

_Dearest Lance,_

_Happy Valentines Day! There's a bunch of things I want to say to you in this letter but I'll try to keep short, sweet and simple. First of all, I want to say thank you for everything that you have given me. Thank you for all the precious moments that I know I will treasure for the rest of my life. Thank you for always being there for me whenever I needed something strong to lean on. Thank you for always bearing with me, especially with my sentimental ways (like this card I'm giving you). Thank you for everything. Second of all, I want to say that you are probably the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't ever want you to change. Not for anyone. Not even for me. Because I love you for the person you are. I love you with all my heart. With all my soul. With all of me._

_Kitty :)_

END FLASHBACK

Lance sighed, picked up the card and threw it into the trashcan.

He picked up another one and stared at it.

An old brown handkerchief. Lance grinned remembering the memory that came with the piece of cloth.

It was one really worth remembering.

FLASHBACK

Lance parked his Jeep outside the Institute and rang the doorbell. He looked at his watch.

_7:00 pm._

He heard shouting from inside the mansion followed by a loud explosion. Lance saw smoke coming out from all the windows on the lower level. He heard more shouting before he saw Kitty run out of the door of the Institute and towards his Jeep.

She had tears streaming down her face.

"C'mon. Let's go." She hopped into the Jeep.

"Is something wrong?" Lance asked as he started the engine. "Did something happen back there?" Concern filled his voice.

Kitty looked straight ahead.

"Oh, no. Nothing out of the usual. Them trying to stop me from going out on a date with you. Me having to fight just so that I can get out of the door. It's nothing. Nothing at all."

Kitty looked up at Lance. He saw the hurt in her eyes. He felt the pain she was feeling. He leaned over and hugged her. He felt her shudder in his arms.

"Why can't they just let us be? Why do they keep on coming up with excuses just to make us breakup? Why can't they just leave us alone?" Kitty sobbed uncontrollably. She couldn't help it. All those things they said to her about Lance. All those lies. And they were supposed to be her closest friends. Her family.

Lance clutched tightly onto Kitty. He was trying hard not to cry. But he felt it. He felt all the emotions of Kitty. He felt her grief, pain, adversity. He wanted to make it go away. He wanted it to stop. He wanted her to feel better again.

They sat together in silence.

Minutes later, Lance pulled away and looked into Kitty's big blue eyes. They were still wet from the tears. He reached into his pocket and pulled a brown handkerchief. He reached over and wiped her tears away.

"Thank you, Lance. Thank you so much."

She looked at him and smiled. A smile of reassurance. A smile of sincerity. A smile of tranquility. A smile of contentment.

A smile full of love.

END FLASHBACK

Lance took the handkerchief and threw it into the trashcan. Then one by one, he began throwing everything else in.

Everything that once meant the world to him.

Things that was important before.

Kitty's happiness.

Kitty's contentment.

Kitty's love…for him.

But it was all gone now. All the love she once had for him. All the things that he had done just to get her. Just to show her how important she was to him. All gone. All those times with her. Gone.

When he was done, he picked up the trash can and brought it outside to the backyard (a/n: I don't know if they really have a backyard, but in my story, they do). Then, he emptied its contents and took out his lighter. He lit it the first thing that caught his eye. Then he watched each of them catch fire and slowly burn into ashes. He watched as the wind came and carried each of them away.

Little by little.

All of them.

All of his memories.

With Kitty.

* * *

sorry if i havent updated in a very long time. things have been pretty hectic for me. so to make it up to you, i made an extra lonog chapter. :) i hoped you like it... 

also, sorry if you think its super cheesy and if you think that Lance is overacting...

once again, ITS NOT YET THE END!

please review! :)


	6. Author's Note

To the readers of this fanfic:

I'm so sorry I have not posted anything for the past….month? I think it was the past month. I did start writing about six new chapters but all of them ended weirdly and I had to do it all over again. I really can't come up with something for the next chapter. To tell you honestly, I didn't think that I would have to write a sixth chapter. I didn't think that anyone would read this story of mine. Anyways, if you could just give me some ideas, then maybe I can get over this writers block and start writing the sixth chapter. Again, I am so sorry! Please don't be mad! I'll try to start writing the second chapter ASAP!

Well, here are some messages to my readers…

One Green Eye the Other Blue – I'm so sorry if you think that Lance was overreacting. I was just fashioning his reaction after this movie I watched, where the guy gets all sappy when his girlfriend breaks up with him. I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Please give me some ideas. Thank you very much for the reviews! By the way, TY means thank you… :)

Cheerleaderchick – Thank you very much for reviewing to my fanfic. I'll read your stories and review them. By the way, please also review to my other works. They're also Lancitty. Please also send me some new ideas for my next chapter. Thank you:)

KittyKat4Life – Thanks a bunch for reviewing to this story and to my other story! I really appreciate it! I know that you don't want Kitty and Lance to break up, so please give me some ideas. I'm completely fresh out of ideas. Also, if you have the time, please review to my other work. It's a poem and it's also a Lancitty…. Thank you again:)

Ali-cat333 – Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm so grateful for all the reviews you have reviewed (hehehe!)! anyways, if you have any ideas for me regarding this story or anything else for that matter, please don't hesitate to tell me. Thank you once again:)

delinquent in MASSIVE training – Thank you so very much for your support in all of my fanfics! If you can, please read my new work. It's a poem and it's a Lancitty, so if you find time please read and review it! Also, suggestions are very much appreciated for this story! Thank you very much:)

GothikStrawberry – Thanks a million times for reviewing to my story! If there's anything you would like to happen in the next chapter, please tell me. All ideas are welcomed! Thank you again for reviewing to this story of min:)

LanceIsHot – Thank you so much for reviewing my fanfic ever since the beginning of the story! Also, if you liked this story, feel free to check the other stuff I made, they are all Lancitty's with no OC's. I went to your profile and read your stories. You have very nice, unique ideas. Anyways, if you have any ideas for this fanfic, please feel free to speak up. TY:)

Chica De Los Ojos Café – Thank you ever so much for reviewing to my story! If you have any ideas at all for me, please just tell me. Again, thank you so much for reviewing, it really meant a lot to me:)

iamhollywood –Where did you get your pen name? It's so cool! Hehehe…anyways, thanks a bunch for reviewing to my story. And please give me some ideas for the next chapter! Thank you:)

author-fanatic – Thank you for reviewing to my story! I really appreciate all the kind words you include in your review! Please also send me some ideas for the next chapter! Thank you:)

lyranfan – Thank you for all those kind words you include in your reviews. They are really appreciated…by me…hehehe…. Thank you anyways, and if you have any ideas at all, please send them to me! Thank you again:)

Anyways, to all, thank you again and again and again for reviewing! I will try my very best to try to read all of your fanfics and to review to them. Thank you again. And please don't forget to give me all your ideas for my next chapter! I'm really getting desperate for ideas! Thank you very very much!

-Anc7-


End file.
